ilanxdfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Grand Theft Auto IV
List of characters featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Protagonist Niko Bellic The main protagonist and playable character of GTA IV, Niko Bellic is a Serbian war veteran and former human smuggler who arrives in Liberty City to live alongside his cousin, Roman. A man constantly haunted by his past life as a cruel and violent soldier during the Yugoslavian Wars, it is initially believed Niko arrives in the city to escape his past and build a new life, leaving the American Dream alongside his cousin. It slowly revealed that among his reasons of escaping to Liberty City are hunting down a man who betrayed him and his squad during the war. Due to his experience during the war, Niko is a very cynical, bitter and serious person who looks at life in a grayer way than other residents in Liberty City. His personality and world perspective serve as contrast to his associates and enemies'. Main characters Roman Bellic Roman Bellic is a Serbian-born taxi cub owner in Liberty City, and the cousin of Niko, with whom he grew up as children. By the time the events of GTA IV occur, Roman has been living in the city for a decade. A known gambler who owns large debts for several resident loan sharks, Roman has been claiming to Niko for several years that he has fulfilled the American Dream, owning mansions, sports cars, and women; these lies cause Niko to move to Liberty City, only to discover it to be false and that Roman is being constantly threatened and harassed into paying his debts. Roman is a childish and somewhat naive man compare to Niko, which often leads the former into troubles while the latter tries his best to protect him from harm. Vlad Glebov Vlad Glebov is a Russian mobster, enforcer and loan shark who works for the Broker-based Faustin Mafiya led by psychotic mob boss Mikhail Faustin. In addition, he owns a small bar called the Comrades Bar, where he spends most of his time. Vlad is one of them men Roman owns money to, and is the most threatening and intimidating of them; while providing some defense for Roman against other loan sharks, Vlad still abuses, threatens and harasses him, as well as maintaining a sexual relationship with Roman's girlfriend and secretary, Mallorie. Becoming Niko's employer so the latter will be able to pay off Roman's debts, Vlad quickly becomes disliked by the Serbian immigrant. He is a ruthless, greedy and disrespectful man, but very loyal to his bosses. Little Jacob Jacob Hughes, better known as Little Jacob, is a Jamaican drugs and arms dealer based in Broker, and the second-in-command of the local Yardies gang, under the leadership of fellow drug dealer Real Badman. Jacob is a friend and client of Roman who meets Niko through one of Roman's missions; the two quickly bond and become good friends, with Jacob becoming Niko's most trusted and loyal ally in the city, often coming in help for his new friend. He also shows great care and concern over Roman. A heavy smoker, Jacon is a mostly peaceful man who remains calm and collected even during dire situations and shootouts. He rarely speaks of himself, and prefers focusing on the mission, or talking about his concerns for others. Dimitri Rascalov Dimitri Rascalov is a Russian mobster who serves as the second-in-command of the Faustin Mafiya, often serving as a more rational and calm contrast to his boss and best friend, Mikhail Faustin. He also eventually serves as the main antagonist of GTA IV. Having arrived in Liberty City alongside Faustin, Dimitri helped the latter in establishing and building their crime family, while also secretly building his own power through the years. He is seemingly loyal to his best friend, and often helps him in calming down and thinking more rationally. Mikhail Faustin Mikhail Faustin is the psychotic, happy-trigger and violent leader of the Faustin Mafiya, serving as one of the most major Russian mobsters in Liberty City. Originally a kind and gentle family man and a loving father and husband, Mikhail became a highly impulsive, dangerous and violent person due to constant drug usage, ordering unreasonable actions and making dangerous decisions, merely out of spite. He is the boss of Vlad and Dimitri, as well as the owner of the Perestroika cabaret club. Brucie Kibbutz Brucie Kibbutz is a Jewish-American bodybuilder, businessman, luxury automotive entrepreneur and lifestyle coach, and a good friend of Roman, and eventually Niko. A steroid-abusing fitness trainer, Brucie is known for his hyperactive and cheerful attitude, which is a cause of his drug habits. He is a fairly wealthy man who owns a garage in Broker from which he gets involved in races and vehicle thefts. Manny Escuela Manny Escuela is a Puerto-Rican community leader based in Bohan who wishes to clean the streets from gang violence and drug usage. A former member of the Spanish Lords Latino gang, Manny is seemingly reformed and focuses on cleaning the streets and building a better society for future generations; at the same time, however, he hires a cameraman to follow him on his quest, leading many people to believe he is only interested in getting famous. Elizabeta Torres Elizabeta Torres is a Puerto-Rican drug baroness located in Bohan.